Yume no Ai
by Akimi
Summary: It's short...and it's a Michi... and you'll just have to find out for yourself!


Yume no Ai - A Romance for Dreamers  
by: Akimi  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the notebook I wrote this in, the pen I used to write it, and the bubble chair I sat in while writing it.  
A/N: Yume no Ai is Japanese... the direct translation of it would be "dream of love." I got this idea while listening to a song, donno what it's called but it talks about dreaming about being in love. Um... just thought I'd write that down... Well anyway, enjoy.  
  
It's quiet here. Dark and lonely. Empty, and I'm all alone. It's not quite damp, but it feels like it should be. It's like...a void. A black void, and the only thing there, living or nonliving, is me. Mimi Tachikawa. No guys or anything. Not fair!  
I start to walk. I don't know where, because it's dark; I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway. Suddenly it's not dark anymore. There's white lace all around - 'How pretty,' I think. And I'm not alone anymore, either. Taichi's here.  
Taichi holds out his hand to me and I take it. We walk a few steps into a park. As we approach a crystalline waterfall, Taichi stops me and takes me in his arms. I feel so safe there. He leans down and gently kisses me, only it doesn't give me butterflies like it should and I don't know why. Then he says something to me. I can't hear him but I know what he said: "I wanna be with you Mi-chan. I'll be waiting for you."  
I opened my sleepy eyes, only to find myself at home in my bed, and very Taichi-less as well. "I guess it was a dream..." I whispered as I climbed out of bed.  
Part of me had no idea why anyone, especially me, would be getting dressed at midnight. The rest of me, however, was acting far more sensible. Hadn't Taichi told me - in my dream, anyway - that he wanted to be with me and that he was waiting for me? Clear as day, I was headed for the park.  
I looked out the window before I left. To my discovery, a light, misty rain was falling from the heavens. "How perfectly romantic... And if Taichi's not there and someone sees me, it'll be easy - I couldn't sleep and the rain relaxes me," I said aloud as I pulled my light pink umbrella from the closet and ran outside.  
Upon reaching the park, I began to look around for Taichi. Just as I was about to give up my search for him, I spotted him. His dark hair was only slightly matted by the sprinkle, and he seemed to be waiting for something ('Me,' I thought, 'waiting for *me*') as he stood, his back to me, his hands in the pockets of his black pants. I straightened and headed toward him.  
"Taichi...?" I asked unsteadily as I lightly tapped him on the shoulder.  
He turned around and pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Mi-chan..." he whispered, surprised to see me. I thought I saw a hint of pink come over his cheeks - but you never know. I was probably just imagining it.  
It seemed like I was frozen in time with Taichi. We just stood there gazing at each other, not speaking, not even blinking. Without thinking, I held my umbrella over his head and smiled.  
Taichi smiled back at me. I felt myself blushing. "Mi-chan..." he began, then stopped smiling and a look of worry came over his gorgeous face. "Mi-chan, please... please don't deny me this one simple thing... let me hold you, let me kiss you, let me love you... please..."  
I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. He seemed a bit shocked at my bold move, but I didn't care. "I'll never, ever deny you that, Taichi Kamiya. Please love me, in fact," I murmured.  
Taichi gently stroked my cinnamon brown hair and kissed the top of my head a few times before replying, "I already love you, Mi-chan, I already do..." He lifted my chin off his chest and kissed me on the lips, ever so gently. "Mi-chan, say you'll go out with me please..."  
"I will Taichi..."  
The smile lit up his face again. "I love you, Mimi. *MY* Mimi..." he whispered, before kissing me again... How romantic... at the park, in the light, misty rain...  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness... I know everyone likes longer fics, specially for romance but I thought this one would be significantly better if it was short and sweet and didn't drag on and on like some of my fics tend to do. Well I hope you all enjoyed it... and I can say thanks for reading it because you all must have if you got to this last stupid author note! 


End file.
